Helping one another
by courtneyelric2002
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric find a way to travel to another dimension to death city to try and get their bodies back but something goes terribly wrong our favourite DWMA students Maka,Kid,Black star and their weapons offer to help them only unless Edward and Alphonse help them MakaxSoul and a bit of EdxWinry
1. Chapter 1 getting there

authors note

_hello this is my first fan fic i really hope you enjoy it i've always loved reading fan fiction so i finally decided to write my own this story is about soul eater and fullmetal alchemist _

**chapter one:getting there**

It was a late nigh in amestris ,Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric were in Central."Brother why are you drawing a transmutation circle i thought you dont need a circle to use alchemy?"asked Alphonse."Well for what were doing i do need one"replied Edward "and what are we doing because you did'nt tell me"questioned Al ."Oh ya i forgot to tell you were going to another dimension to this place called death city"answered Ed "WHAT ANOTHER DIMENSION ARE YOU MAD!"shouted Al .Al was getting furious but Ed just kept drawing the circle."Calm down why do you always get worked up about things"said Ed "ALWAYS GETTING WORKED UP YOUR THE WHO'S SHORT TEMPERED!"shouted Al "DONT CALL ME SMALL!"Ed shouted back ."I WAS'NT TALKING ABOUT YOUR HEIGHT!"Al shouted then sighed "i suppose im going to be able to stop you, so how do we use alchemy to get to another dimension?"asked Al "well i dont think this is alchemy i dont really know what it is but you still need a circle,remember when we were at labratory 5 ya well i actually found some research notes on how to go to another dimension to a place called death city but forgot all about them till now so i dont know if this will work but if it does it will be great"said Ed "oh ... why will it be great?"asked Al "because i think there might be a way to get our bodies back in this other dimension"answered Ed .As Ed finished the circle Al thought to him self *_who wrote those notes_* Al thought about this for a while but had no idea's who it could be ."Ah finally done this is a big circle eh Al...Al" "oh sorry brother i was just thinking" said Al "what about"asked Ed "who exactly wrote those research notes"said Al "beats me well come on lets go the sooner the better"said Ed then they both placed there hands on the circle suddenly a flah of light appeared and when it disapeared the brothers both looked around they were not in Central the were in death city

_really hope you like it im enjoying writing it so i will hopefully be continuing if you have any ideas _on what should happen next leave me a review


	2. Chapter 2 where are you from?

chapter two: where are you from ?

Ed and Al scanned both amazed yet shocked at death cities appearance."So this is death city pretty unique looking eh Al" said Ed "ya"replied Al staring at the moon ."Uh brother why does the moon have a face"asked Al "well this is another dimension so i did'nt expect the same as back home so i did think some things would be different and like i said very unique" said Ed "ok Al give me the paper" said Ed "uh brother what paper?"said Al Edsuddenly got a very worried look on his face "the paper from the research notes with the transmutation circle to get back HOME!"paniced Ed "YOU DID'NT GIVE ME ANY PAPER !"shouted Al back "DANMMIT"shouted Ed " maybe we should ask for help"suggested Al "well who the hell is there to ask theres no one around here to as-" Ed was suddenly cut off by a loud female scream."Come on Al lets go see what that was but lay low before we know whats going on " said Ed then both running to the source of the sound.

Ed and Al found a blond teenage girl unconsouis on the ground with a white spikey haired teenage boy leaning over her shaking her trying wake her .Ed and Al were hidden in the distance trying to suss out whats going on then saw a masked psyho path come up behind both of them with a buthchers knife mumbling "hungry...power" but the boy was to distracted by the girl ."Al let's go" said Ed "right" said Al .

"Maka, Maka wake up!" shouted Soul .Soul tried all he could to wake Maka up but her injuries were bad .She had bruises every where showing this was a strong apponent to keep maka down

*_20 minutes ago*_

Maka and Soul were in there apartment ."Come on Soul there's a kishin out there and your just laying around" said Maka very irratated "ok ok im coming " said Soul " ya know your not taking this seriously " said Maka "well you were the one telling me to hurry up and now your stalling us come on" said Soul and he knew he was really pissing her off "just turn into a god damn sycthe and then we can go " said Maka even more irratated "Fine with me " said soul with a smirk on his face changing into a sycthe then they both ran off to find the kishin.

when they got there saw a giant super human looking psycho man wearing a mask and clenching a giant buthchers knife eating a human soul."wow" said soul "Ya that must be the kishin" said Maka then taking a big gulp "aww is poor Maka scared" teased soul "Shut up" shouted Maka then starting an arguement also getting the attention of the kishin then it charged right at them with out them noticing . it went straight Maka "AAAGGGHHH" she screamed in pain getting flung into the wall droping Soul in the process .Soul then changed back into human form leaving his am as a blade and attempting to hit it he missed the kishin jumped back then Soul ran over to Maka changing his hand back.

*_back to now*_

The kishin was just about to strike when Soul saw a boy with long blonde hair in a braide and a long red coat run straight at the kishin .Then Soul finally noticed the kishin behind him and Maka when the boy kicked him back Soul then thought to himself *_how the hell is he that strong throw him back with one kick* _then Soul saw a giant suit of armor draw a circle on ground with chalk then placing his hands on the circle opening a giant hole under the kishin's feet then when it fell through the hole it closed up again ."there we go" said the boy putting his hands on his waist while standing next to the suit of armor Soul looked up at them and said " who are you and where are you from?"

**sorry the chapters have been short im just wanna keep certain things in ceratin chapters**


	3. Chapter 3 Helping Maka

**chapter 3 : helping Maka**

"Who are you and where are you from?" asked Soul confused at the appearance of the armored boy and short boy."I think we need to get your friend help right now"said the short boy "ya..ya..ok" said Soul picking unconsious Maka up and heading for the then turned his head and asked "are you coming?" the two then jumped "eh...ok" they both said then following Soul

"YAAHHOOO!" shouted Black star standing in front of the acadamy with no one around only Tsubaki of course."Today's the day Tsubaki i can feel it today we are going to finally collect a kishin soul today and nothing will get in my way cuz im the GREATEST HAHAHA ISN'T THAT RIGHT TSUBAKI" shouted Black star again "right" said Tsubaki suddenly they saw Soul running up the steps of the school with Maka in his arms with two unusaul looking people behind him."Oh my gosh what happened " said a very worried Tsubaki "ya what did that idiot do now " said Black star Soul then gave Black star an "i really wanna hit you now" look

Ed and Al looked at each other really confused about the senario they were in "um brother what do we do now" whispered Al to his brother "we first we make sure that girl is ok then we figure a way to get our bodies back" said Ed trying to make his armored brother forget that they had no clue how to get back home to they saw a grey haired man with a screw sticking out of his head .The brothers looked at him strangely very shocked at his appearance all their appearances were a bit confusing to them "oh my what happened" said the man "Maka she got hurt badly " said the white haired boy "we better get her treatment right away and who are they" asked the man "they helped me and Maka" said the boy ."Ok come on" said the man and they headed inside the school so Ed and Al followed

They all stood outside the infirmary while they waited for Stein to tell them if Maka is ok."Who are you" asked Black star to the boys "im Edward, Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse Elric" said Ed "hi" added Al "Well you probably already know who i am im THE ONE AND ONLY BLACK STAR HAHAHAHA" shouted Black star "eh never heard of you " said the Elrics together"WHAAT!"shouted Black star "calm down Black star im Tsubaki nice to meet you " said Tsubaki."Im Soul thanks for saving us back there" said Soul "dont sweat it" said Ed "i really hope your friend will be ok " said Al "her names Maka and she'll be ok she's strong i now she is" said Soul confidently "What is this place any way" asked the blond boy "It's called the DWMA stands for death weapon miester acadamy" said Soul "why would they call a school that" asked Al "Its for weapons and miesters team up to stop kishins and create a death sycthe" said Tsubaki "Ehhhhh" is all the brothers could say "your from another dimension aren't you" said a voice then they both turned to see a boy dressed in a black suit with two differrent but similaur girls behind him it was Kid,Liz and Patty!"What how did you know " the brothers said "wait your from another dimension " said Soul confused "well i was listening and from your lack of knowledge of this world" said Kid "now let me explain everything then you explain why your here" said Kid again.


	4. Chapter 4 explaining

helping one another chapter 4:explaining

_**hi sorry i did'nt update in like forever im a bad writter and i didnt think any one would like it but i'll continue anyway i have bad summary i know that but its the story that counts right ?**_

kid stared at the Elrics making them very uncomfortable it was obvious they didnt want to answer

"its a really long story and we'd prefer if we didnt have to explain "said the shorter Elric

kid smirked "well i cant help you if you dont tell me " the brothers looked at each other and nodded "fine we'll tell you" they both said reluctently

They all looked at each other finally they would know who these strangers are and why they were here

Then Edward began "we come from another dimension where a science called alchemy exsist " "alchemy huh ? i've heard of it before but it doesnt exsist here ,so you two are alchemists?" asked the son of death "yes we are and thats why were here ,see when we were younger our bastard father left us he was an alchemist as well he left all his research and alchemy books behind so me and Al here started to learn alchemy and our mother was proud of us we cared for her dearly and she cared for us she incouraged us to keep learning and get better but one day " Ed looked at the floor so did Al they all stared at the brothers wanting to hear more

"what happened"the albino teenager asked Ed kept his eyes on the floor

"a dieses came and took her and that bastard father didnt even show up to her funeral we had no left only our friend winry and her granny but i was so foolish so selfish i would do anything to bring her back so i decided to do something alchemists were forbiden to do called human transmutation

they all looked confused and it was obvisious why they were they had no clue what alchemy was well except kid of course so Al decided to but in"you see alchemy is a science that goes by the law of equivalent exchange so to obtain something of equal value must given but when we commited the taboo we had all the ingredients of the human body and we thought we had the equivilance of the body and we did but not for a soul not could be equal to one so me and my brother created a souless monster and we lost-" Al was cut off by Ed he "i lost leg and my brother " Al lifted up his helmet to reveal nothing but a bloody circle

they all gasped at the sight espeically Liz who hid behind her sister Patty

"im sorry if i scared you " Al said putting his helmet back "how are you hollow ?" asked Kid "i lost my leg " then Ed pulled up the left leg of his pant reveling a prosteteic limb " my brother lost his entire body but i gave my arm to bond his soul to the armor using my blood to make a seal between the soul and the armor " Then Ed pulled up his sleeve only to show another fake limb "

"wow that must be hard on you " said Tsubaki with pity in her voice

"it is my brother joined the milatary at the age of tweleve and became a state alchemist to try and help get our bodies back to normal "

"intresting but that still doesnt explain how you got here " asked kid but before they could say opened the door behind them Soul quickley asked Maka's condition

"she just has a concusion thats all and a few bruises she does need rest though so i'd leave her alone for a while and i was listening to what you were saying behind the door " "wow these people around here are really nosy"Ed whispered to the suit of armor "well i think you should go to Lord Death he might be able to help " Ed's eyes widend "L-Lord Death" the short alchemist asked nervoulsy and his brother was to shocked to say anything

"i know this world is different and this is unusaul to you boys but i know what your thinking is definelty wrong " the brother looked more confused then ever " Kid would you mind taking thses boys to your father "

"FATHER" the Elrics said in more shock than before "just come with me " said kid turning around heading to the death room with his two weapons close behind and the brothers followed while soul stayed in the infirmary with Maka and Tsubaki and Black Star went to catch a kishin .

**im gonna end it there i know this chapter was kind of boring but ill try and make it intresting next time or ill discontiue cause im not to happy with it and have another idea for a different story also but if you want a continuation leave me a review thank ;)**


End file.
